doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Especiales y Episodios Irregulares de Happy Tree Friends
Esta lista corresponde a los episodios irregulares y los episodios especiales de la serie animada estadounidense de internet Happy Tree Friends, doblada en Miami. Nota: Aqui tambien se cuentan los especiales de Navidad y Halloween. =Especiales de la serie de internet= Boo Do You Think You Are? thumb|Boo Do You Think You Are?Boo Do You Think You Are? ''es el decimosexto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el primer especial de halloween de la serie. Reparto Happy Trails thumb|Happy TrailsHappy Trails Part 1 'y 'Happy Trails Pt 2: Jumping the Shark 'son el ultimo episodio de la primera temporada y el incio de la segunda temporada de la serie de internet Happy Tree Friends. Fueron estrenados el 20 de octubre del 2001 (Parte 1) y el 1 de septiembre del 2002 (Parte 2). Reparto Trivia *Este episodio es el unico episodio de toda la serie donde Orlando Noguera no dobla a Flippy. Esto es porque, orighinalmente, el personaje que apareceria en el lugar de Flippy seria Pop, pero al final se descarto ya que Pop saldria fuera de su personaje si mataba a Flaky, ademas de no aparecer con su hijo Cub. Por esto, el personaje fue remplazado por Flippy y el tuvo su voz a lo largo del episodio y en el doblaje al español, fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler, en cambio, en la version mexicano Flippy es doblado por Arturo Cataño aun y no Humberto Solorzano. Out of Sight, Out of Mime 'thumb|194px|Out of Sight, Out of MimeOut of Sight, Out of Mime 'es el segundo especial de halloween de Happy Tree Friends, perteneciente a la segunda temporada. Reparto Class Act 'thumb|182px|Class ActClass Act 'es el primer especial de navidad de Happy Tree Friends, siendo el decimo episodio de la segunda temporada y el trigesimo septimo en general. Este episodio es conocido hasta la fecha, por ser el único episodio de toda la serie, en presentar a todos los personajes principales. Reparto Trivia *A pesar de que Russell aparece en el episodio, de todas formas, no habla, ya que solo se ve su garfio, y por esa razón, Wasveiler no repite al personaje, en cambio, Irwin Daayan si hiso pero solo el grito y la cancion. *A pesar de que Fliqpy aparece casi cerca al final del episodio, es Orlando Noguera quien lo dobla, cuando es Jorge Luis García el encargado de hacer su voz. *A pesar de que Lammy aparece a partir del episodio A Bit of a Pickle, Gladys Yañez y Carla Castañeda doblo el grito y la cancion de su Personaje en el episodio Remains to be Seen 'thumb|Remains to be SeenRemains to be Seen 'es el vigesimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada de Happy Tree Friends, y es el tercer especial de halloween de la serie. Reparto From a to zoo 'thumb|From a to zooFrom a to zoo 'es el ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es a su vez, el primer episodio doble de la serie. En contraste a los episodios anteriores, este conto con 38 animadores, siendo este el mejor episodio de la serie, pero no el mas famoso en sí. Reparto Read'em and Weep 'thumb|Read'em and WeepRead'em and Weep 'es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y el cuarto especial de halloween de la serie. Reparto We're Scrooged! 'thumb|We're Scrooged!We're Scrooged 'es el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends, y el segundo especial de navidad de la serie. Reparto A Sucker for Love 'thumb|A Sucker for LoveA Sucker for Love 'es el tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el primer especial de San Valentin de la serie. Al igual que 'From a to zoo, 'este episodio tiene 2 partes. Reparto Peas in a Pod 'thumb|Peas in a PodPeas in a Pod 'es el sexto episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el quinto especial de halloween de la serie y ser el ultimo episodio emitido en definición estándar. Reparto Wrath of Con 'thumb|Wrath of ConWhrat of Con 'es el septimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends. Este episodio es muy especial, por ser el primer episodio emitido en alta definición. Reparto Without a Hitch 'thumb|212px|Without a HitchWithout a Hitch 'es el decimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends, y es el sexto especial de halloween de la serie. Este episodio esta enteramente coloreado en blanco y negro (aunque en los ojos de Flippy cuando esta en su forma malvada y la sangre si son coloreados). Reparto Trivia *este es el único episodio sin doblaje Méxicano I Nub You thumb|I Nub YouI Nub You ''es el decimosegundo episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el segundo especial de San Valentin de la serie. Reparto A Bit of a Pickle ''thumb|A Bit of a PickleA Bit of a Pickle ''es el decimotercer episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends. Este episodio es muy especial, ya que aqui se introduce una nueva personaje al cast principal, una oveja de nombre Lammy, que posiblemente sufre de esquizofrenia, al siempre creer que su mejor amigo: el Sr. Pickles, mata a los demas atravez de alucinaciones. Reparto Trivia *Lammy y Petunia (sin contar al Sr. Pickels) fueron las primeras en salir en el episodio, y curiosamente, en la version miamese, ambas son dobladas por Gladys Yáñez, quien uso el mismo tono de voz para ambos personajes. *Cuddles tiene un rol secundario mudo, mientras que en el doblaje miamese tanto en el mexicano, Angel Lugo y Claudia Motta si dobla al personaje, haciendo taradeos mientras va a su auto (los que tal vez le correpondian a Ken Navarro), tambien se dobla su muerte. Clause for Concerm ''thumb|Clause for ConcermClause for Concerm ''es el decimoquinto episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el tercer especial de navidad de la serie. Reparto All in Vein ''thumb|All In VeinAll in Vein ''es el vigesimoprimer episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el septimo especial de halloween de la serie. Reparto No Time Like the Present ''thumb|No Time Like the PresentNo Time Like the Present ''es el vigesimotercero episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Tree Friends y es el cuarto especial de navidad de la serie. Es también el último especial de la tercera temporada. Reparto A Vicious Cycle ''thumb|A Vicious CycleA Vicious Cycle ''es el quinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de Happy Tree Friends, y es el octavo y último especial de halloween de la serie hasta el momento. Es también el último especial de la serie, hasta ahora. Reparto =Especiales de la serie de televisión= Easy For Yu to Sleigh ''thumb|Easy For You to SleighEasy For You to Sleigh ''es el decimo episodio de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends, siendo también el primer (y único) especial de la misma. Reparto Double Wammy ''thumb|Double WammyDouble Wammy ''ó ''Autopsy Turvy ''es el trigesimoctavo y trigesimonoveno episodio de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends, siendo también el último especial de la misma serie en general. Es también el último episodio de la serie de televisión, dado a que por el bajo presupuesto, no se pudo realizar una segunda temporada. Reparto Trivia *En este especial, hay varios errores: **Orlando Noguera dobla unos loops de Fliqpy, en vez de Jorge Luis García. Ademas de eso, Orlando dobla esos loops con la voz de Flippy. **Eduardo Wasveiler dobla a Lumpy con una voz francesa, al final de la parte 2, mientras este esta en un camion de gallinas. **Orlando Noguera no dobla el suspiro de Disco Bear, dejandose la voz original de Peter Herman. **Algunos loops de Nutty, mientras se traga el agua de la manguera que usa Fliqpy para matarlo, no son doblados. **Al principio de la segunda parte, Jorge Luis García no menciona el nombre del episodio falso ("Autopsy Turvy"), pero cuando se ve el nombre real del episodio, si lo menciona (llamado en español: "Saliendo de un closet"). =Episodios irregulares= Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm ''thumbHappy Tree Friends: False Alarm ''es un episodio irregular de Happy Tree Friends que fue mostrado en un videojuego del mismo nombre del año 2009. Reparto Youtube Live Episode y Clam 'thumb|Youtube Live EpisodeYoutube Live Episode y Clam son unos episodios irregulares de Happy Tree Friends, siendo tambien uno especial. Reparto Trivia *Si bien Handy tambien aparece en el especial, no emite ningun sonido, y por esta razon Fabian Hernandez ni Eduardo Garza no repite al personaje en el Youtube Live Episode pero si en Clam. The Carpal Tunnel of Love ''thumb|The Carpal Tunnel of LoveThe Carpal Tunnel of Love ''es una canción compuesta por el grupo de rock alternativo Fall Out Boy. Esta canción se muestra como un episodio normal de Happy Tree Friends. Reparto Asbestos I Can Do ''thumb|Asbestos I Can DoAsbestos I Can Do ''es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends, que es mostrado en algunos DVDs de la misma serie. Reparto Trivia *Al principio y al final del episodio, se pueden ver varias escenas de los episodios de la serie de TV, pero estan son dejadas en su doblaje original y por esto, ninguno de los actores que doblan a los personajes, repiten sus papeles. Youtube 101: Subscriptions ''thumb|Youtube 101: SubscriptionsYoutube 101: Subscriptions ''es un episodio especial donde podemos ver a los usuarios nuevos de Youtube aprendiendo como son las suscripciones. Cuddles, siendo el protagonista usa su cuenta en Youtube, mientras la narradora le explica como son las suscripciones. Reparto Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Series web